


After six years...

by TheEastWindIsComing221B



Category: Freebatch - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Freebatch - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEastWindIsComing221B/pseuds/TheEastWindIsComing221B
Summary: I’m sorry for turning up like this out of the blue…I…I came because there’s something that I need to tell you, it’s been playing on my mind for weeks now…months even.” Benedict’s brow raised in concern for his friend, hoping that it wasn’t anything serious. He nodded to Martin to continue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi - this is my first fanfiction. Any comments are welcome. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

General Text/ ** _Martin’s thoughts_** / _Benedict’s thoughts._

 

Martin and Benedict had spent the whole day filming scenes from ‘The Six Thatchers;’ it had been exhausting for the pair of them along with the rest of the crew. Because most of the scenes needed to be shot multiple times due to technical errors or general issues, such as the weather, when Benedict finally managed to get to his hotel room at 11 pm, he was relieved.  He set about running himself a bath in the luxurious suite when a knock came at his door. Benedict quickly shut off the taps before walking to the door. “If that’s you Gatiss, telling me I need to reshoot something now, I will lock the door and never come…” Benedict stopped as he opened the door to find Martin slouched against the doorframe. “Martin? Sorry I thought you were Mark. He’s been at me all day. Are you okay?”

Martin didn’t reply just shrugged looking lost. Benedict had noticed that Martin had been acting a little off during shooting the last few days.

“Martin? Come on, let’s get you inside and we can have a chat.” Benedict put his arm around Martin’s shoulder and gently guided him through to his lounge where he deposited him on the sofa and swung by the mini fridge to collect a bottle of water. Martin’s eyes lacked their usual brightness, instead being replaced with a darkness like no other. He took the water from Benedict’s hand and murmured, “Thanks, Ben.”

Benedict took a seat next to Martin. He knew that Martin didn’t like to talk about his feelings all that often, but had a feeling that tonight was different. He waited, looking intently. Martin put his head in his hands and let out a sigh, readying himself to tell Benedict what had happened.

“I’m sorry for turning up like this out of the blue…I…I came because there’s something that I need to tell you, it’s been playing on my mind for weeks now…months even.” Benedict’s brow raised in concern for his friend, hoping that it wasn’t anything serious. He nodded to Martin to continue. “I’ve split with Amanda. We decided that it just wasn’t working well for us, with me being in the US a lot more, we’ve become more independent of each other. We haven’t been together for the last four or five months.”

“Oh Martin, I am so sorry. Do you want to talk about it?” Benedict shuffled closer towards Martin on the sofa.

“No, not now anyway. I came to you because there’s something else. After knowing and working with you for the last six years, I’ve come to realise that I like you…” Martin began to struggle with what to say when Benedict jumped in. “I should hope you like me after working with me for six years. Fortunately for you, I can say the same. I like you too.” Benedict said teasingly.

A small smile began to form at the corners of Martin’s mouth. “What I meant to say is, I like you more than anyone else in a way that I didn’t think was possible.” Martin avoided eye contact with Benedict.

“What are you saying Martin? Are you saying that you ‘like’ like me?” He said, finishing with his signature smile. Benedict’s mind was racing. _Does he really like me? God I’ve been waiting for this for so long…_

“I guess I am, yes. Oh, god Ben. I have wanted you for so long, it took me a while to realise it. I think it really hit me when you and Sophie broke off your engagement and all I wanted to do was go to you and comfort you.” Martin blushed.

Benedict was speechless, his eyes wide with the surprise of Martin’s words. They sat in silence for a few moments.

**_Shit…shit…fuck what have I done? No doubt he is going to throw me out and never speak to me again._** Martin’s head cursed him for his confession to Ben. He needed to remedy this.

“Look Ben, I completely understand if you don’t feel the same. I wasn’t sure how to tell you. I mean I did kind of throw it on you and we’ve had a really long day and should probably get some sleep. I should go back to my hotel.” Martin only hoped this would at the very least make Benedict say something.

Benedict remained in silence trying to process what Martin had just said to him. A smile started to make its way across his face as he spoke, “You’re not going anywhere…I can’t believe you feel the same way. My god, it’s only taken us six years to tell each other how we feel.” By this point, Martin had already gotten halfway across the room, turning around in shock when his co-star expressed his feeling for him.

**_Six years? He’s liked me for six fucking years and said nothing?_** “Y-you like me too?” Martin stuttered. He was stunned, a minute ago, he thought Benedict was going to throw him out and never speak to him again.

“Of course, I do, Martin. Now get that beautiful backside over here so I can kiss you already,” Benedict said playfully. Martin practically jumped at him, flying across the room in less than a second, landing straight into Ben’s lap. He bit his lip in anticipation, he had always wondered what Ben’s lips would taste like, and now it was going to happen.

Benedict raised his right hand to caress Martin’s cheek whilst his other snaked its way around his waist, pulling him closer. Martin was in heaven. They were nose to nose almost kissing but not quite. Being this close to each other was intoxicating, the air was full of lust, want, and need. Martin wanted nothing more than to kiss Ben’s face off, but at the same time he wanted to savour the moment. The mere thought of holding Benedict in his arms made him go weak at the knees.

Benedict leaned back slightly to look at Martin who was straddling his lap. “Now this is a picture…who’d have thought that after a day like today, I would have Martin Freeman sitting on my lap?” _Oh, come on Ben! You could have said something better than that, he’s sat on your lap waiting for you to kiss him…man up and do it already!_ “Martin…can I…” Benedict’s question was cut short by Martin’s lips crashing against his. His hands went straight to Martin’s hair pulling him closer so he could deepen the kiss. Tongues intertwining with a fierceness like no other but also with a desperate sense of need. After kissing for what felt like a happy eternity, Martin pulled back smiling like a kid in a candy shop.

“Well that was…” Benedict couldn’t find the words to describe the ecstasy he was feeling, instead he reciprocated the kiss. He put his hands on Martin’s face and leaned forward placing soft kisses all over his nose and mouth. Martin let out a whimper. He felt vulnerable, almost as if he was laid bare.

Benedict’s hands slowly moved down from Martin’s face, not once breaking the kiss, he slowly pulled Martin’s shirt out from his trousers and let his hands explore the exposed skin. He took his time caressing the small of his back, moving his fingers in circles, savouring each touch as if it were the last. Martin pressed his body further against Benedict’s, whilst planting soft kisses on his neck, closing the distance between them. They sat together, Martin curled up on Benedict’s lap until they both fell asleep.

A few hours later, Martin woke with a cramp in his neck and the blaring lights of Ben’s hotel room staring into his eyes. It had gotten cold, so he turned off the main lights and then went in search of a blanket to wrap himself and Ben in. He walked to the end of the suite, turning into Ben’s bedroom, only stopping to collect the large duvet, a few pillows, and the throw. Within a few minutes, he was back in the living room laying out the throw as a makeshift mattress and placing the duvet and pillows on top. Martin then went over to Benedict, who was still sleeping upright on the sofa, and gently lifted him down into the duvet. After making sure that Benedict was sufficiently covered, he got undressed leaving his boxers and t-shirt on and then sunk down into the makeshift bed, cuddling into Ben’s side. Martin felt at peace, like everything was going to be okay.

“That was sweet of you Martin, lifting me off the sofa like that and creating a bed on the floor…” Benedict smiled, biting his lip to prevent himself from letting out a laugh.

“Oh, you bastard!” Martin joked, “You were awake the whole time!” He nudged his elbow into Ben’s side.

“I wasn’t awake the whole time, I woke up when you were putting the bed together.” Ben’s signature smirk was emerging. He planted a kiss on Martin’s temple, pulling him closer into his arms. “I could stay like this forever, in this cocoon, with you.”

Martin turned onto his front and cuddled into Benedict’s chest, resting his head just below his chin. “Kiss me?” He said as he angled his head up towards the mop of dark brown curls. Benedict lowered his mouth to meet Martin’s, “We should have done this sooner.”

 

 


End file.
